Past Praying For
by eloquences
Summary: She thought she was beyond praying for; her life was hell on earth. With the need to escape, she runs away from home, taking shelter in the home of her friend, Adam, and the cocky Elijah. But if she thought life was hard, she'll think love is impossible.
1. Chapter 1

Past Praying For chapter 1

**Another story! Yay! LOL. Some people were saying they wanted me to write another story, so here it is! :) A lot of people are still shipping Eclare, so here is another Eclare story. This story wot be having fast updates until I finish 'Situations' and 'You're My Everything' which should be soon. When those are done this story will be my main priority :)**

**This story was recommended by Guyluver14. :) I had no ideas on what my new story was going to be, and when she suggested this, I just HAD to write it. I thought it was an amazing idea. :) **

**Thanks to my Beta: Guyluver14, for the idea of this story and helping me with it :)**

**Things you need to know.:  
>In this Clare will be 19 along with Adam.<br>Eli is 20.  
>This story is also taken place in the beginning of the summer. So, around the first week of July. And yes, sometimes it rains in the summer… haha. <strong>

**WARNING: rated M for a reason. But for later chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: She thought she was beyond praying for; her life was hell on earth. With the need to escape for a night or two, she runs away from home, taking shelter in the home of her friend and the cocky Elijah. But if she thought life was hard, she'll think love is impossible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

Tap

Tap Tap

Tap Tap Tap

Tap Tap Tap Tap

The rain kept hitting my window harder each time. I gazed out the glass, watching as the streets flooded with water. I waited for her to come home, hoping she was in a good mood and _sober_. I waited, hoping that her being out this late was just a coincidence.

I suddenly felt the little hope I had smash into a billion piece as I watched a cab pull up, letting out a stumbling woman. I watched as she stumbled her way to the door, almost tripping multiple times. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, hearing the door open and close downstairs. I held my breath as I heard her uneven steps coming up the stairs, preparing for what's to come.

My eyes snapped open as I heard the jiggled of my bedroom doors handle. I turned my head so I could watch as she stumbled into my room. I quickly stood up and looked at the floor.

"Hi mom." I mumbled.

She completely ignored my greeting as she walked around my room. "What have you been up too?" she asked, slurring her words. Her beady eyes glared at me accusingly.

"I cleaned the kitchen like you asked, and the bathroom." I said softly.

"What about the living room?" she asked.

I raised my head to look at her. "I cleaned the living room yesterday."

She shook her head, obviously disappointed in me. "Clare, I asked you to do a simple task, and you can't even do that. I asked you to clean the house, and what do you do?" she hiccupped. "You sit on your lazy ass all day, writing in that stupid journal of yours." He words were barely understandable, but I got the message. I always did.

"I'm sorry, I'll do it tomorrow." I explained.

She sighed disapprovingly as she shook her head. "You were supposed to do it today, you worthless piece of shit! You can't do anything right!" she yelled.

She turned around, walking out of my room and I flinched as she slammed the door behind her. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. I turned and lay down on my bed. My trembling hands latched onto a pillow and I pulled it into my chest, snuggling against it. I felt tears escaping my eyes and dripping down my cheeks and onto my pillow, wishing things were the way they were before dad left.

Tonight was just another night that I would be crying myself to sleep.

My mother wasn't always like this; it started after my dad had left us. We were what you call the 'ideal' happy family. We went to church together, had dinner together, had family nights and played games together; we did everything together. But when I turned fourteen, things took a turn for the worse. My older sister Darcy noticed it too.

Our parents started fighting, just bickering at first, but soon turned into full on yelling at each other. I would sit with Darcy in her room, both of us listening to them yell at each other. At times it would be over stupid things, but other times they were screaming nasty insults to each other. Darcy and I would hold onto each other most of the time. Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night when they began to fight and I would sneak across the hall to climb in bed with Darcy. She would try to comfort me, rubbing my back and telling me things will get better.

But they didn't.

We soon found out that dad was cheating on my mom with some tramp that was half his age. I honestly never thought my dad would ever stoop so low. After we discovered my father's secret my dad left and divorced my mom. Darcy then decided that that was the perfect time to go away to Kenya. She left me alone with my heartbroken mother.

My mom's best friend then became alcohol. She became an alcoholic, barely even remembering I existed. At the age of fifteen I learned how to take care of myself and my mother. She would come home drunk most of the time, sometimes even bringing random strangers home. They never lasted long, so I would always listen to my I-Pod until they left.

About a year later, my mom began to blame me for everything. She started to verbally abuse me, bringing me down every chance she got. She began to tell me to clean every inch of the house, making sure it was spotless, otherwise she would slap me. She never really punched me, made me bleed or gave me serious injuries, but she has left bruises from when she hit me. Sometimes they would be on my face, but mostly they were on my arms or legs. She soon began to grab me and throw me around when I didn't do a good enough job at my chores.

I knew as I grew older I could leave the house if I wanted, but I just couldn't leave her. Even though she abused me, I didn't have the heart to leave her completely alone. She was broken and she needed me. I was all she had left from our family. That's why I'm still living with her today. I would occasionally slip away for a night or two and face the consequences when I returned, but I still couldn't leave her. She is my mother after all and she needs me.

She could never hold a stable job, so that was my duty. I have been working at a record store called _**Toxic**_, and I still currently am. I am close friends with one of the workers who got me the job in the first place. She is one of the two friends who know about my life; my _real_life.

I sighed and sat up, wiping my tears away. I needed to get away tonight, before she thought of something else to bitch at me about. I wasn't in the mood to get another bruise tonight, so I got up and grabbed my overnight bag. I packed everything that I would need for that night and zipped up my bag.

I sighed and went over to my bedroom door, opening it and walking down the hall quietly. I went to my mother's room to see her passed out, a bottle of vodka in her hand. I frowned and walked over to her, taking the bottle and placing it on her dresser. I covered her up with the covers and kissed her forehead gently. I grabbed the bottle and went downstairs, putting it in the cabinet. I grabbed the bottle of Advil and a glass of water before retreating back upstairs. I placed the glass and the Advil on her nightstand, knowing she would need it tomorrow morning.

I walked out of her room and quietly closed the door behind me. I went back into my room and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I walked over and reached under my pillow, grabbing my journal and putting it in my bag. I sighed and made my way out of my room, turning off the light and quietly stepping down the stairs.

I made it to the front door, grabbing my leather jacket and slipping on my flats. I sighed and looked back at my damaged home. To any untrained eye, my house would look perfect since everything was spotless. But for someone who has known our family for years knows that we are far from a perfect family now.

I turned and walked out of the house, closing the door behind me and stepped into the dark night. I made my way to the one person I could count on to always be there for me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eli's POV<strong>_

__  
>"Die, die, die!" Adam yelled at the TV as we played video games at his duplex.<p>

Yes I know, two adults playing video games, lame right? But that's what makes guy's night, guy's night. We haven't changed much since high school, except maybe we have matured a little and moved out of our parent house. We still have our childish times, playing video games and reading comics, but that's just who we are and always have been, and I doubt it will change anytime soon.

"And as always, I win!" I said smugly as I won the game.

Adam sighed and threw the controller on the table.

"You so cheated." He mumbled.

I chuckled, "Stop being such a sore loser."

"Whatever," he muttered, "The pizza should be here soon, I'm gonna get the plates and stuff."

I nodded and slouched back in his couch, taking a sip of my beer.

It wasn't long before I heard the doorbell ring, followed by rapid knocking.

"Pizza's here." I yelled out, only to have Adam yell back at me, telling me to answer the door.

I sighed and got up, making my way over to the door, pulling out my wallet from my back pocket. I opened the door and instead of being intoxicated with the sweet smell of fresh cooked pizza, I was face to face with a girl, standing on the front steps with a bag in hand, soaking wet from the rain.

"Hey Adam," I yelled out, "Did you order a _cute_, soaking wet girl, carrying a bag? Cause I certainly didn't see that on the menu."

"What the hell are you talking abo-" Adam stopped mid sentence as he noticed the girl on the front step. "Clare?"

"Hi. Yeah, I'd love to chit chat, but I am freezing my ass off out here." The girl said, wrapping her arms over herself as she shivered slightly.

Adam moved aside and let the wet girl inside. He grabbed her bag and then threw it at me as he pushed me aside. I grunted as I caught it, closing the door with my foot.

"What the hell do you have in here, bricks?" I asked, noticing how heavy the bag was.

Adam shot me a death glare as he led the girl to the couch. I gave him a defensive look and brought her bag over to the stairs. I walked back into the living room to see Adam wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, trying to warm her up.

What the hell was she doing here at this hour anyways? Especially when it was pouring outside.

I walked over and sat down on the recliner, watching them intensely. I have never seen this girl before, and it's pissing me off that I don't know why she's here. How did Adam know her, anyways? They seem really close. Are they dating? No, they couldn't be, Adam would have told me.

"Sorry to interrupt, I-I didn't know where else to go." The girl muttered. What was her name? I remembered Adam mention her name when he saw her outside. What was it? Uhh… Clare? Clare.

"No, it's fine." Adam said softly, taking Clare's hand. "What happened _this time_?"

This time? Was this a regular thing?

The Clare girl glanced at me, probably not wanting to share her personal things with a complete stranger. Adam looked over at me and gave me a look, signaling I should leave. I sighed and stood up.

"Well, that's my cue." I got up and grabbed my coat, heading out the door.

"Eli," Adam said my name and I turned around to see him standing right in front of me. "I'm sorry, I know we had guy's night planned, but she really needs someone to be there for her. Her family life isn't all that great and I can't just send her away."

I pressed my lips to a line as I glanced back at the girl on the couch. She had her head hung low as she glared at her hands. Her eyes were red and I could see her biting her lower lip to keep from crying. She looked like she really needed a friend, so I nodded towards Adam.

"It's alright; we can have guy's night another time, right?"

Adam nodded and said thank you to me before I walked out the door. I made my way to Morty and got in, putting the key in the ignition before driving away from Adam's duplex. The only thought running through my mind as I drove down the road was who _was that girl and what's so bad about her life?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

"So, she didn't hit you this time?" Adam asked after I explained why I didn't want to stay home tonight.

Before we began to talk, Adam had let me go change out of my wet clothes and into my PJ's. I was still cold from the rain so as we sat on his bed, I had the blanket wrapped around me. The pizza Adam had ordered earlier had come late, but just in time for me. Adam said Eli and he will just get another pizza when he comes over, letting me know I could eat it.

After we finished eating Adam asked me why I was at his place in the first place, so I had to explain.

I shook my head, "No, she just yelled at me. Then she passed out, but I still couldn't take the chance." I explained and he sighed in relief and nodded.

He reached over and grabbed my hand in his, holding it tightly.

"You know you're always welcome here." His eyes pierced into mine.

I nodded, but then remembered the guy that was here before I came. It looked like they were in the middle of something and I felt guilty for being the reason the man had to leave.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your night. I should have called first." I said.  
>"What? No, you don't need to call before you come over here." Adam said softly. "Yes Eli and I had plans, but we can always make new ones. You need a friend and he understood that."<p>

"I just feel bad about being the reason he had to leave."

Adam sighed, "Look, he's most likely going to come by tomorrow, so don't feel bad. He's always here, I mean seriously the guy never leaves so what's one night?"

I nodded even though I still felt bad. I bet that Eli guy thought I was some stuck up ** just looking for attention. That's what people always think when I have a break down. They always jump to the conclusion that I just want attention, but trust me, if I could be invisible, I would. I like keeping to myself, that's the whole point of my journal. I keep all of my secrets in there, I write my life story in that journal. Adam knows how much my journal means to me, so when he sees me writing, he leaves me to myself, knowing I need to get my feelings out.

"Clare," Adam said, breaking me from my thoughts. "I want you to stay here for a couple of nights. I know you're going to say no but you need to get away for a few days. That woman is driving you right to the edge and you're letting her."

I sighed, looking down at my hands. "Adam, you know I can't just leave her. I'm all she has left."  
>"Clare, I'm telling you to just up and leave, I just want you to stay here for a couple of days, just so you can heal better without getting more bruises after each one heals."<p>

I gulped, "She hasn't hit me in a while, so I should be fine."

Adam raised his eyebrows, giving me a look telling me he didn't believe me. He snatched the blanket from me and lifted up my PJ pant leg, revealing a large bruise on my leg from a few days ago. I quickly pulled my pant leg down and covered myself back up.

"Clare, please, just stay for a few nights. I'm begging you. You're my best friend and I don't like to see you in pain." He pleaded.

I took a deep breath, contemplating on if I should stay or not. My mom was normally sober during the day, so she should be fine. But it's the night that worries me. Whenever night falls it's like something in her head snaps and makes her drink. It's like a need for when night comes. She doesn't care about what will happen the next day. I really do need a break. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a month. I needed to get away. I guess I could always check up on her.

I sighed and looked up at Adam. "Okay, I'll stay. But only for a few nights." I said quickly.

Adam grinned and tackled me with a hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.  
>We decided it was time to go to bed, so we got ready and climbed in bed. Adam fell asleep in no time, his snores filling the room. I sighed and turned on my side, facing the wall. There was no doubt in my mind that I was worried about my mom, but right now, I really needed to get some sleep. So that's what I did.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So? Was this a complete fail? <strong>

**By the way, I know it doesn't seem like it, but Eli will be involved in this a lot. This story isn't mainly based on Clare's mother's problems, but it was just a look in on Clare's past. Trust me, plenty of Eli to come ;) **

**Review and tell me what you think! And if you have any questions, feel free to ask! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Past Praying For chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, I moved across Canada and I just got some free time :) this story will most likely be updated once a week, until all of my other stories are finished. I actually have another one that I am starting, but I'm not going to upload it until Situations is done. Also, if anyone would like to be my beta for my new story then PM me :)**

**Thank you for the reviews! I am so glad you like this story :) at first i was iffy if people will read it because on the actua show, Eclare is no more :( but i like writting Eclare stories so that's what i will do :) like i said, i have ANOTHER stopry that i am beginning and i hope you guys like that one too :)**

**Some of you have asked if Adam was an FTM in this. To be honest, I'm not totally sure on that yet. I never really planned on bringing that up, so you guys can just make him whatever you want :)**

**Thank you to my beta, **_**Guyluver14**_**, for this amazing story idea and for being my beta. :)**

**Also, I forgot to add the FULL summary in the first chapter, so here it is! :)**

**Full summary:** She thought she was beyond praying for; her life was hell on earth. With the need to escape for a night or two, she runs away from home, taking shelter in the home of her friend and the cocky Elijah. But if she thought life was hard, she'll think love is impossible. With her life already being a pain, what happens when a lover is added to it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

I jumped up in bed when I heard something smashing against the floor downstairs. I blinked rapidly, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the room. I quickly jumped out of Adam's bed and sprinted down the hall to the kitchen, almost tripping as I made my way in. I stopped and took in the sight in front of me.

Adam was standing in the middle of the kitchen, frozen like a statue as the guy from last night was on the floor, a broken plate scattered across the floor. They looked up at me as I stood there, suddenly regretting getting out of bed for this. I sighed and relaxed my shoulders, groaning as I closed my eyes.

"Sorry Clare, this dumbass over here doesn't know how to walk." Adam said and I opened my eyes.

"Hey, if you hadn't asked me to get the plate in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation." The guy on the floor said, putting his hands up in defense. I watched as he got up off the floor, brushing off his clothes.

Adam sighed, "Anyways, this is Eli. Eli, this is Clare."

"I believe we've met." _Eli_ stated. "But it's nice to see you in dry clothing." He smirked. I looked at his attire; black jeans, black shirt and a grey blazer. Not the typical style, but it worked for him. I had to admit, he was good looking, but the last thing I need in my life right now is a boy.

I scoffed, "Whatever, I'm going back to bed."

I began to make my way up the stairs and heard someone following me. I turned to see Adam, looking as if he wanted to explain. We made it to his room and he closed the door as I sat on his bed.

"Sorry about waking you up. I was actually going to make you breakfast."

"Ooh, a breakfast in bed? Aw, how sweet?" I teased, making Adam chuckle.

"Well, you do deserve it." He answered.

I pressed my lips to a line, thinking about all the times I had to make my mom breakfast. I can't remember the last time my mom has made me breakfast. Like I said, ever since I was fifteen I have been taking care of the both of us. Not the usual life for a fifteen year old girl, but that's the way it was… and still is.

"Anyways, I'll let you get some sleep, you need that too." Adam said, turning to leave the room.

"Actually, I think I should go. My mom should be up and she's probably waiting for me." I said, standing up so I could retrieve my bag, but Adam swiftly took it.

"No, you said you were staying for a few days. You're not leaving yet." He said sternly.

I sighed, "Adam, please. I can't just leave her, she needs me. Now can I please have my bag?" I asked, holding out my hand.

He shook his head, "Nope."

And with that, he swiftly turned around and opened the door, running out of the room and down the hallway. I groaned and yelled his name, running after him. I chased him into the kitchen as he ran around that Eli guy. Eli just stood there, looking between Adam and I.

"Adam, give me back the bag." I said, glaring at him.

"Not a chance." He replied.

I began to chase after him, only for him to run around the kitchen a few times. I groaned and went the other way, trying to confuse him but it didn't work. He ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, stopping on the other side of the coffee table.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Eli ask as he came into the living room.

I watched as Adam looked at Eli, his face lighting up as he got an idea.

"Eli, catch and run!" Adam said, throwing my bag over my head and towards Eli, who caught it.

He stared at the bag and then looked at me. I began to go after him and he quickly turned and ran out of the duplex and into the street. I chased after him as he ran across the street. I stopped as a few cars drove by, not letting me cross. I glared at Eli as he smirked at me, holding my bag in his hand.

The cars finally drove by and I could finally run across the street, chasing Eli once again. We made it to the field that was across from Adam's duplex, Eli still a few feet away from me. He began to run around a few trees, trying to make me stop, but I wasn't giving up.

He ran around a tree so I followed, only for him to stop. I stopped and contemplated on which way to go. When I moved right, he moved the other way. When I moved left, he moved the opposite way. I sighed and looked at him pleadingly.

He smirked and unzipped my bag, looking inside. My eyes widened as he pulled out my journal.

"Hmm, what do we have here? Clare's diary?" he smirked, waving it around teasingly.

He went to open it and that's when I ran as fast as I could over to him, tackling him to the ground. He grunted and my journal few out of his hands, landing on the ground. I ended up straddling his waist as my hands gripped his wrists. He stared at me for a few seconds as we both panted.

"_No one_ touches my journal." I said, my tone cold and deadly.

I watched as he gulped; his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. He nodded and I let go of his wrists, climbing off of his waist. I moved my hair out of my face before holding out my hand to him; he hesitantly took it, letting me help him up. Once he was standing I went to retrieve my journal, picking it up and holding it close to my chest.

I turned to see Eli looking at me intensely.

"You know, for a small girl, you're pretty strong." He said while rubbing his wrists. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Your already there." I mumbled, causing him to raise his eyebrows at me. "Sorry, but I'm the only one who opens this journal." I explained.

He held his hands up in defense, giving me a look that told me he would back off. I sighed and walked over to pick up my back before walking back to Adam's. I looked back to see Eli following, his hands dug into his pockets.

We made it back to Adam's to see him standing at the door, watching us. He gave me a knowing smile, making me roll my eyes as I walked inside. I heard the door close as I walked down the hallway, making my way to Adam's room, my bag in hand. I placed my bag on his floor, gripping my journal in my hand. I walked over to the bed and placed it under the pillow on the side I slept on. Adam knows I write personal things in it, so I trust him not to look.

I sighed as I lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering what just happened. I just met this guy and he's already trying to look at my personal things? I just met this guy and I feel the need to get to know him more, why? I don't need him in my life, so why do I want him to be? Even if I want him to become a part of my life, it won't work; once he knows the real me, he won't want to be a part of my life, anyways. He'll just throw me away like the piece of trash I am.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eli's POV<strong>_

Adam closed the door behind us as Clare walked down the hallway and into Adam's room. I couldn't help but wonder what was in her journal that was so secretive. Does she have her deepest darkest secrets in there? What could a girl like her possibly be hiding?

I made sure Clare was out of hearing distance when I turned to Adam, yanking him by his arm to the kitchen. He looked at me questionably, wondering what was going on.

"What is with her and that journal?" I asked.

Adam looked at me for a minute. "Why? What happened?"

I sighed, "As she tried to get her bag back, I decided to tease her a bit and I opened the bag. I noticed she had a journal so I grabbed it and went to read it. That's when she tackled me. Not like girly playful tackling, I mean full on bringing me to the ground tackling." I said, rubbing my wrists which still hurt slightly.

"Yeah, no one, and I mean _no one_ touches her journal." Adam said. "I haven't even seen what's inside of it, and I'm her best friend."

I pressed my lips to a line, wondering what could be so bad that she won't let anybody see inside of it. I understand that she wouldn't want to show me, I am technically a complete stranger to her. But Adam? Adam said she is one of his closest friends, so why keep it from him?

"Do you have any idea what her secret is?" I asked.

Adam sighed, "She has a lot of family problems. Her life is hell so I try to be someone she turns to when she needs an escape. I don't really push her on what she writes in it. I am curious, but if she doesn't want me to know, then I respect that." I nodded, understanding where he's coming from. "But dude, you just met her, so don't expect to find anything out for a while. It took her two years to tell me what's been going on in her life. She likes to keep to herself, so don't push."

I pinned my eyebrows together, "What makes you think I'll still be in her life a few years from now?"

Adam raised an eyebrow at me. "Dude, you're curious as to what's inside that journal, and knowing you, you won't give up until you have some sort of information. And, you practically live here, so you'll be seeing a lot of her." He explained. "Plus, I know you've taken an interest in her."

My head snapped to him as he said this. "What? No, I just met her yesterday."

"So? You've hooked up with girls and left them in one day. Trust me; I know when you've taken an interest in someone." Adam smirked. "And Clare would be someone you have taken an interest in."

I shook my head, "You're wrong." I stated, even though I knew he was partly right. Clare is a beautiful girl, and I want to get to know her. I guess I have taken an interest in her, but she seems so complicated. And if we do take part in each other's lives and we fight, I know she might be able to kick my ass, which is not a good thing.

"Whatever," Adam rolled his eyes. "She will probably be down soon, and I want to take her mind off things. So could you not be your cocky self and actually try to be nice to her?" he asked.

"Hey, you were the one who told me to take her bag and run. Sorry for actually listening to you for once." I teased. "Next time I won't listen to you, because you're an ungrateful friend."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just help me make her have a good time."

"Forcing someone to have fun? Yeah, cause that always works." I said sarcastically, causing Adam to punch me in the arm. "That was uncalled for."

* * *

><p>Adam walked into the living room carrying a bowl of popcorn and some drinks. Clare was sitting on the couch, right next to the arm rest. She was cuddled up by herself as she had a blanket over her body. She hasn't been talking much, so we just decided to put on a movie. It was still early, so Adam closed the curtains and turned off the lights, making the room darker.<p>

Adam went and sat on the other side of the couch, leaving space between Clare and him for a popcorn bowl. I was sitting on the recliner with my own bowl of popcorn, kind of feeling left out. I let go of the feeling and began to watch the movie Adam had turned on.

A few hours passed by as we watched movie after movie. There was nothing else to do, and I didn't want to go home, so we decided to just keep watching movies. I wasn't really watching the movie, I was more interested in watching Clare. Some people would call it creepy, but I call it admiring from a distance.

I just couldn't look away. She was staring at the TV screen, but I could tell she wasn't watching it. She looked as if she had a lot on her mind, and it freaked me out that I wanted to know what is was she was thinking about. I wanted to know what she is hiding. I couldn't wrap my head around how badly I wanted to get to know her. I just met her yesterday, and here I am staring at her, wondering what her deepest secrets are. What the hell is wrong with me?

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting tired of doing nothing." I said, making Clare look over at me. I sent her a smirk but she ignored it and turned her gaze to her hands. What was that about?

I shifted my gaze to Adam when he let out a loud burp. When he was finished, he shifted his gaze to me, staring at me for a few seconds before we both busted into a fit of laughter. Normally I wouldn't be laughing at this, but Adam has never burped like that before, and hearing it come from a tiny guy like him was not something you would expect.

We finally calmed down from our fit of laughter and I noticed Clare was just staring at us oddly. I cleared my throat and picked up my can of pop, taking a sip.

"So… what do you guys want to do?" Adam asked as he turned the TV off.

"Let's play 20 questions." I said.

"No." Clare spoke up, making me pin my eyebrows together.

"Why not?"

"Because I'd rather not have you ask me weird sexist questions." She spat. Okay, what the fuck? I was trying to be civil and here she is bitching at me.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"Nothing." She muttered, turning her attention back to the blank TV.

"Don't you 'nothing' me. You obviously have something on your mind so why not share it with us?" I asked, trying to get her to open up.

"Eli, just let it go." Adam told me but I shook my head, keeping my gaze on Clare.

"Well?" I asked, trying to provoke her, but she just ignored me.

I scoffed, "You know, just because you're having family troubles doesn't mean you can act like this." I stated, causing Adam to give me a warning look.

"What? Mommy not paying enough attention to you? Daddy said no to something you wanted?" I spat, causing Clare's head to snap in my direction.

"Eli!" Adam yelled.

Clare stared at me with teary eyes and I suddenly realized what a jackass I am. What was I thinking? Clare threw the blanket off of her as she got up from the couch and ran upstairs. I sighed and closed my eyes, running my hand through my hair.

What the fuck did I just do?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

I can't believe he said that. I've only known him for a day, not even, and yet he's already trying to put my down. Did Adam tell him? No, he wouldn't. Adam's not that kind of guy, I trust him. But then how did Eli know I had family problems? Maybe Adam just mentioned it? But that is still no excuse for him to use it against me. He doesn't know anything.

I sighed and wiped the few tears that escaped my eyes with my hand. I grabbed my I-Pod and went to Adam's window, opening it up. I climbed out of the window and sat on the roof, looking out into the night. I put my earphones in my ears and pressed play to my playlist.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down as the words filled my ears.

_Pardon me for my lack of excitement but I'm not entirely thrilled,  
>Stutter when I talk,<br>Flail around as I walk,  
>Yeah the moments been killed.<em>

I heard something, making me pull out one of my ear phones as I turned to look behind me. Eli was trying to climb through the window and onto the window, cursing at himself as he struggled.

"How the fuck did you do this?" he mumbled.

He finally got out and sighed, making his way over to me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to facing the front. I stared out into the night, wishing I could be anywhere but here. Why was he even out here? Was he not done with insulting me yet? Did he not make me feel bad enough? Whatever it was, I wasn't in the mood for it.

"Clare," I heard him say, but I ignored him. "Clare, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said."

I looked over at him, giving him a look that said I wasn't buying it. I rolled my eyes and turned back so I was looking ahead.

"I had no right to say that, and I'm sorry. I just… you're hard to figure out, and Adam say's you have all these secrets and the thing with the journal, it just… I just want to get to know you." I turned my head slightly so I could look at him. "You're different… good different. I know you have your secrets, I mean, who doesn't? And from now on I will mind my own business." He placed his hands in the air defensively. "But I was hoping we could start over." He finished, placing his hands back by his sides.

I stared at him, taking in what he just said. Could he be telling the truth? Does he really want to get to know me? I'm different, but in a good way? What was that supposed to mean?

I tilted my head from side to side, contemplating on taking his offer. I stopped and pressed my lips to a line, wondering what I should do. If I let him in my life and he got to know me, he might find out the truth and leave. But if I don't, I could miss out on a good friendship. I don't have many friends, and I like it that way. But it does get lonely. Besides, Eli seems like a nice guy, when he's not all cocky and stuck up, but otherwise, he seems good hearted.

I stuck my hand out to him, "I'm Clare, and you are?" I asked, a small smile playing at my lips.

He chuckled and shook his head, grabbing my hand in his. "Eli."

"Well Eli, it was nice meeting you, but your kind of interrupting my song." I said, pointing to my I-Pod.

He rolled his eyes and smirked at me. I smiled and picked up my I-Pod, restarting the song I was listening to. I placed my I-Pod by my side and stared ahead, mouthing the words. I could feel Eli's gaze on me, making me blush and avoid eye contact with him. Once I knew he wasn't looking at me, I turned my head slightly and looked at him from the corner of my eye. I watched as he rested his arms on his knees, his legs propped up, as he stared out into the night.

He must have felt my gaze because he turned to look at me, smirking. I quickly turned my head and tried to act casual, but failed.

"What are you listening to?" he asked.

I smiled and handed him an earphone, beckoning for him to listen. He slowly took it and placed it in his ear, his gaze never leaving mine. We stared at each other as the words filled our ears.

_Mean it truly,  
>Sincere heart,<br>Why do you do this to me?  
>Tear me apart.<em>

Eli began to chuckle as he took the earphone out of his ear, handing it back to me.

"That is not my kind of music." He chuckled.

I shrugged, "I never said it was." I retorted.

"Touché." He smirked.

We shared a quick laugh, enjoying each other's company. We both turned our heads to look behind us when we heard something. Adam was climbing through the window, trying and failing to get out on the roof. I laughed and went over to go help him. I pulled him through the window and I slipped a little, causing him to close his eyes, grab onto me and scream. I laughed as he opened his eyes to see we were still safely on the roof.

"Oh," he muttered and let go of me, fixing his clothing.

"It's not that scary." Eli said, chuckling.

"I was not scared." Adam mumbled, fixing his beanie.

"So your saying you screamed like a little girl just because you felt like it?" Eli teased.

"I did not scream like a girl." Adam defended.

"Your right, it was more like a starving walrus." I joked, causing Eli to chuckle.

Adam crossed his arms over his chest and muttering, "Shut up."

I laughed as he came and sat on the other side of me. I rested my head on Adam's shoulder as we all stared out into the night, looking at the stars. Adam's head fell onto mine as we all just sat there.

"You guys never told me you were dating." Eli said, breaking the silence.

Adam and I shot up and looked at him like he was crazy.

"That's because we're not." I stated simply.

Eli smirked, "I'm just teasing. It's fun."

"I gave him a forced smile, "You wanna know what else is fun?"

Eli gave me a questioning look and that's when I placed my hand on his arm, pushing him slightly. This time, he screamed and clutched onto my hand, trying to prevent him from falling. Adam and I laughed as Eli regained his posture, straightening out his shirt and clearing his throat.

"That was not cool." He mumbled.

"No, but it sure was funny!" Adam said, clutching his stomach as he laughed with me.

Eli soon joined in on the laughter, the three of us laughing till we couldn't breathe. We stopped our laughing fit and I sighed, looking at Adam.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." I whispered to him. He nodded, smiling slightly.

"Hey, what about me? You just barged in here yesterday, getting me kicked out. That was very rude of you." Eli remarked, making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, well, you kind of deserve that one." I stated.

He opened his mouth like he was about to protest, but then he closed it, nodding, agreeing with me.

* * *

><p><strong>So… tell me what you think. :)<strong>

**Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

Past Praying For Chapter 3: Something to believe in.

**Sorry for the long ass wait. My beta and I had some troubles with reaching each other. but it's all good now. :)**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! I am SO glad to see that you guys like this story! You have no idea how happy that makes me :) **

**By the way, the beginning of the chapter consists of a card game, called "Bullshit". I didn't make it up, it actually exists. LOL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Random-girl123:<strong> _:D I am SO glad you like this story :) Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot. And thank you! :D I am so glad that you think this is "amazingly awesome" haha. You said that in both of your reviews, which made me smile :) Sorry for the long wait and i sure hope you didn't die... LOL. But now I will answer your question: I'm not totally sure how many chapters I plan on doing. There is a lot to cover in this story and a lot to explain, so I think it will definitely be more than 10 chapters, but I don't know the exact number. _

**Emily31476**: _Thank you :) I am glad you like that I added her family issues. :) I wasn't too sure if anyone would be interested in that, but it looks like they are! haha_

**DrayaEdzLovesEli**_: OMG... THANK YOU. haha. See what I did there? No? Oh well. :P Haha. And thank you, :D_

**Blackeyeshadow24**_: Thank you, :) And the song is called Pardon Me by He Is We. :) Amazing band by the way :)_

**Percabeth13**: _Thank you :) That means a lot :) I am glad you like it :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 1 REVIEWS! :<em>**

**MrsChambers**: _Haha, me too! I absolutely LOVE their friendship. P.s. There is more lovely friend-ness in here ;)_

**MelissaIsLame**: _HAHA! Oh my... that just made my day! hahah._

**Eclarefan54: **_Thank you :) I am glad that you are liking this story :) It's nice to know it wan't a fail, haha. I can't wait either! hahaha. _

**DegrassiLover2010**_: Thank you! :) I am glad you like not only this story, but my others also :) And when I was writing that part I couldn't stop giggling. I was imagining that happening in the show and it made me laugh. haha. And I'm not sure on that yet. I didn't really plan on brining it up but who knows, it might come up later in the story. So right now he is just... Adam. :)_

**Morbid-depression**_: Two words: Thank you! :) I am writing more! DON'T DIE! haha. I am glad to see that you enjoy my stories :) Thank you, that means a lot :) _

**Guyluver14**_: I am so glad that you love it :) I didn't now if this would be a disappointment of not, and I'm glad to see that you like it :) Thank you! :) That means the world to me :) And it was an amazing idea from and amazing author, how could I pass up the opportunity ? :)_

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and will continue to review :) You guys are amazing and I can't wait to see what you think :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Full summary:<strong> She thought she was beyond praying for; her life was hell on earth. With the need to escape for a night or two, she runs away from home, taking shelter in the home of her friend and the cocky Elijah. But if she thought life was hard, she'll think love is impossible. With her life already being a pain, what happens when a lover is added to it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

"Three Ace's." Eli said. I glanced at Adam who glanced at me. I looked at my cards in my hands, noticing I had two Ace's in my hand, and then looked at Adam. I didn't show what I was thinking so Adam turned back to Eli.

"Bullshit." I stated, looking Eli dead in the eyes. Eli raised his eyebrows, trying to get me to take it back, but I wasn't stupid.

"What was that?" Eli asked, turning his head slightly, showing me his ear.

"Bullshit." I repeated, smiling.

He chewed on his bottom lip and groaned, picking up the middle pile of cards that we had thrown out.

Adam and I cheered and high-fived, laughing.

The game went on and on, the three of us acting like we were eleven year olds, screaming at each other saying "cheater!" and what not.

These past few days have been good; Eli and I have been getting along quite well, my mom hasn't tried to get a hold of me, so she must be fine. I knew I had to go see her soon, and that's what I planned on doing tomorrow.

We finished up the game and cleaned up, picking up the empty beer bottles and chip bags. Eli got up and walked into the living room, leaving Adam and I alone in the kitchen. I pursed my lips and walked into the living room, narrowing my eyes as I noticed Eli lying down on the couch, watching TV. I walked over to him and stood in front of him, blocking the TV and placing my hands on my hips. He frowned at my sudden entrance. He tried to look behind me but I moved every way he did.

He sighed, "May I help you?"

"Yes, you could get off your lazy ass and help clean up." I said, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off.

"But I don't want to." He dragged on, whining like a three year old when their mom tells them to go to bed.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Come on." I reached my hand out for him to take but he just stared at it before shifting his gaze up my arm and up to my face, locking his eyes to mine and the sight caused my heart to skip a beat. It was then that i noticed he had the most mesmerizing eyes I had ever seen.

I cleared my throat and moved my gaze to my hand, and then back up at him, trying to give him the hint to take my hand. He smirked and his eyes flashed, but he quickly hid it. He slid his hand in mine, our eyes staying locked.

I struggled to pull him up from the couch but wasn't able to. A gasp escaped my lips as he swiftly pulled me down by my hand so I was lying on the couch, his body towering over mine. I stared into his intoxicating green eyes as my chest rose ad fell, wondering how we ended up like this. He stared at me, smirking as he tilted his head, his eyes studying my face and sending shivers down my spine.

"What were you saying?" Eli asked, his eyebrows raising in the process, like he was challenging me.

I blinked, "W-we have to help Adam clean up." I mentally smacked myself for stuttering.

He let out a soft chuckle, making my heart skip a beat. He smiled softly and rolled off of me, placing his feet on the floor before he could fall. He stood up and turned to face me, lending me his hand. I licked the corner of my mouth before placing my hand over his, ignoring the sparks that flew through my body from our touch. He pulled me up so I was standing right in front of him, our faces centimeters apart.

He smirked and chuckled, letting go of my hand and turning to walk into the kitchen. I stood there staring after him, wondering what the hell just happened. I couldn't get the feeling of his body so close to mine out of my mind, making me mentally scream at myself. I can't be feeling this way towards him, I need to stay clear of guy's. I don't need to involve Eli to my already complicated life. It's best that we just stay friends, nothing more.

I had to ignore the pain in my chest as I tried to convince myself that the best thing for both of us was to remain friends..._just_ _friends_.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

It is almost 11 o'clock and I was currently lying on the couch in Adam's living room, watching some TV show that came on. I couldn't sleep last night; the thought of my mom and what she was going to do once I returned home kept me up. I knew I had to go see her today, and that thought scared me. What if she losses it? What if it gets worse? What if she gets so angry that I haven't been home lately and she takes it to the next level? What if-

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned my head and watched Adam, who was still in his PJ's, walk tiredly into the living room, rubbing his eyes. He blinked a few times before his gaze landed on me.

"What happened to you last night?" he asked, his voice hoarse. "I noticed you get up and leave, but you never came back. At first I thought you were going pee, but then I realized it would be one long ass pee if you were."

I giggled lightly, "I couldn't sleep. Kept thinking about my mom." I answered, moving my gaze to the TV once again.

Adam sighed and walked over to me, moving my legs so he could sit down. I sat up next to him as he grabbed my hand.

"You don't have to go alone you know. I can come and explain to her that you stayed here, because I know she wont believe you." he explained.

I sighed, "No, it's fine. I can just go there and explain myself, and if she hits me, you'll be the first one I call."

Adam smiled softly and nodded. I smiled in return and kissed his cheek, letting go of his hand. We turned our heads when we heard someone stumbling down the stares. Eli came into view with his hand over his eyes while the other was out in front of him, looking like he was reaching for something.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Adam asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"I wanted to get some food, but I don't like the light." Eli explained, his voice hoarse as he peeked through his fingers. He groaned as he removed his hand from his eyes and slouched over as he walked over to us, scuffing his feet. He eyed Adam and I, noticing there was no room for him on the couch. Eli shrugged and walked over and jumped onto the couch so he was lying on top of us, his legs over Adam as his upper body was in my lap. He sighed happily and closed his eyes.

"Who do you think you are?" Adam asked.

Eli peeked one eye open and smirked at Adam, "Why I'm Elijah Goldsworthy. The greatest and sexiest man you will ever meet." He opened his other eye and moved his gaze so he was looking at me, before winking. I couldn't ignore the butterflies in my stomach as he did this. I shook my head and tried to focus on anything other than the gorgeous man lying in my lap.

I pursed my lips, looking at anything and everything, trying so hard to get my thoughts anywhere but Eli. I tried getting into the show but it didn't work. I tried staring at the clock, but that didn't work either. I sighed in defeat and looked down, noticing Eli was staring at me oddly. I pinned my eyebrows together, confused as to why he was looking at me like that. I then realized my fingers were entangled in his hair; I had been playing with his hair and I didn't even realize it!

I quickly pulled my hand away and turned my head, trying to hide the obvious blush overtaking my cheeks. "Sorry." I mumbled.

He smirked and shook his head slightly, "It's fine."

Adam let out a loud breath, "Well, I want some food." He said loudly before pushing Eli's legs off of him and stood up, causing Eli to mumble a "Whoa," as he flipped over and fell off of me, landing face first onto the hardwood floor. I gasped as Adam began chuckling as he walked into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly as I placed my hand on Eli's arm, watching as he lifted himself up.

"Yeah." he responded. "Thank you Adam, I've always dreamed of falling off of a couch and landing face first into a hardwood floor!" Eli yelled out to Adam sarcastically.

"Anytime bro, anytime." Adam yelled back.

I giggled as Eli cursed under his breath as he stood up from the ground. He looked at me and smiled sarcastically, "Glad my own personal pain amuses you."

I smiled and laughed a short laugh, staring into his eyes. I stuck my tongue out teasingly at him and he raised his eyebrows. He chuckled lightly and shook his head, turning to walk into the kitchen. As he walked away I finally realized that he was shirtless. How did I not notice this before?

I watched his back muscles move as he walked, making me lick the corner of my mouth. My eyes traveled down to his backside, my head tilting slightly as I got to his butt. I raised my eyebrows and bit my bottom lip hard. How is it that I am feeling this much attraction to a guy I have only known for a few days? Why does this guy make my heart race, make my palms sweat, make butterflies appear in my belly? Why is he able to do all of these things to me after just a few days?

But oh my god, I wanted so badly walk up to him, spin him around and press my lips to his. But I couldn't... I can't. I wouldn't even know if I was doing it right. I don't even know if he has this attraction to me. We're _just_ friends... and that's all we'll ever be.

"Hey, Clare," I heard Adam call out, making me snap out of my thoughts. "Could you come here for a second?"

I let out a breath as I walked into the kitchen, noticing Adam had his arms crossed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Care to explain this..." Adam moved his hand behind him before he pulled out a bag of chips. Well... it was more like one third of chips that were in the bag.

"Seriously? Chips for breakfast?" I asked, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrow.

Adam glared at me, "Clare..." Adam dragged on in a warning tone.

"Umm...I'm not exactly sure what your asking me." I answered truthfully. I bit my lower lip worriedly as Adam continued to stare at me accusingly. Okay... I was the one who ate most of the chips, but I couldn't help it! I was hungry and there was nothing else to eat.

"Ever since you got here you have been eating all of my food!" Adam complained, flailing his arms around.

"Yeah, I mean, who does that?" Eli joined in as he took a bite from a sandwich he had found in Adam's fridge.

"You too!" Adam yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Eli, making Eli look up at Adam, his mouth full of food and shock written all over his face.

I sighed, "Adam, look, I can go home. I don't have to stay here. Besides, my mom could need-" I paused and shifted my gaze to Eli, realizing he doesn't know about my home life. He raised his eyebrows in a confusing manor, like he was waiting for me to continue, but when I didn't, he scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. He didn't understand what I was meaning.

Adam sighed, "No Clare, you don't need to leave. I told you to stay here and that is what you are going to do, but, you are also going to go out and buy me more food."

"That's right Adam, you tell her." Eli said, crossing his arms and nodding his head to agree with Adam.

Adam turned to Eli, "You're going with her, smart ass."

Eli's hands dropped to his side as his head snapped towards Adam, his mouth hanging open. I couldn't help but giggle at Eli acing like a little kid. He looked so _cute_. I stopped my giggling once that thought crossed my mind.

"Why do I have to go with her?" Eli asked, making me raise my eyebrows and cross my arms and glare at him. Did he have something against being alone with me? We wont even be alone; we'll be in a grocery store filled with people.

"Okay then. Clare, you can take Eli's car." Adam said, smirking towards me. I watched as his hand swiftly reached behind Eli, grabbing his keys from the counter and tossed them towards me.

"Whoa, whoa... whoa." Eli said, sliding over to me and taking his keys from my hands. "Let's not get too drastic now."

"Says the one who named his hearse." Adam retorted, making me look at Eli, my eyebrows raised.

"You named your hearse?" I asked, but then shook my head, realizing something. "Wait, the better question is, you have a hearse?"

"Yeah, yeah. I have a hearse named Morty, and no there are no dead bodies in the back. Keep your unwanted comments to yourself." Eli said, sounding irritated.

I put my hands up in defense, "Fine, I guess I won't comment on how I think owning a hearse is completely and utterly... _hot_." I watched as Adam's lips curled up into a smirk, which I didn't quite understand.

"Weird, yeah, I know-" Even though I wasn't looking at Eli, I noticed his head snap in my direction. "Wait... you said 'hot'."

I smirked, "Well I would love to chat with you about this but you told me to keep my unwanted comments to myself..." I dragged on mockingly as I slowly turned on my heels, getting ready to walk upstairs so I could change. I turned my head so I could look over my shoulder at the shocked boy, "Oh well."

And with that, I marched my way to the stairs and made my way up, my head held high. I don't know what came over me to say something like that to him. I practically called him hot! What the hell was I thinking. Oh god, he must know how I feel by now. How am I ever going to face him again?

I sighed frustratedly as I walked into Adam's room, grabbing some clothes out of my bag. I quickly pealed off my clothes and got dressed. I had on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that had the band name Asking Alexandra written on the front, hugging my curves perfectly. I grabbed my make-up bag and walked into Adam's bathroom, setting it down on the counter.

I opened it and grabbed my eyeliner, taking off the cap and drawing a thin line across my top and bottom lids. After I was done with the eyeliner, I placed it back in the back and grabbed my mascara, applying it on my eyelashes. I finished off by applying some bronzer over my cheek bones, giving my skin a little shimmer tone. I applied some lips gloss, which smelled like vanilla. I smiled at myself in the mirror and picked up my make-up bag, bringing it back into Adam's room and tossing it onto the bag.

I walked back downstairs and noticed Eli and Adam were siting on the couch, bowls of cereal in their hands as they watched TV. I rolled my eyes and Adam picked up his spoon, which had more than enough cereal on it, and shoved it in his mouth, milk spilling from the corners of his mouth.

I laughed lightly, walking over to him. "You're such a guy."

He looked up at me, his mouth still slightly full. "Well, yeah." He lifted his arm and wiped his mouth before picking up his spoon and taking another bite.

I turned to Eli who was still in his PJ pants and shirtless, making me bite my lip.

"Go get ready." I told him, causing him to look up at me.

"It's still early, we can wait a little bit."

I raised my eyebrows and shifted my gaze to the table, smirking as I noticed his keys. I reached down and picked them up, twirling them around my index finger. "Fine, I guess I'll be going by myself." I sang mockingly with a devilish smirk playing on my lips.

Eli placed his bowl down on the table, standing up and pointing his finger at me. "Give me five minutes."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think we're good."<p>

I turned around to see Eli standing there, his arms full of junk food. He had bags of chips, a bottle of pop, bags of candy and whip cream. I raised my eyebrows and walked up to him slowly, not quite sure if he was serious or not.

"Uhh... you do know that none of this is on the list Adam gave us, right?" I asked, picking out the whip cream can.

Eli shrugged, "I know. But this is on my list." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but this whip cream is mine." I winked making Eli's eyes go wide.

I laughed a short laugh and turned to the cart, placing the whip cream in it and moving my hands onto the bar, pushing it down the aisle after Eli placed his junk food in it. I didn't know what it was but I felt much... _lighter_ today. I guess it's because I haven't been around my mother in a few days. Being around a depressing woman who is always trying to put you down gets tiring, And now that I haven't been around her as much, I guess it feels a lot better.

Ever since the day I walked through Adam's door, I felt a lot better and more happier. There was always a smile on my face, my eyes stayed dry from tears I would normally shed every night. Things have been a lot better and I can't help but thank Adam and Eli for that. Looks like I made the right decision to take a chance and be friends with Eli.

I smiled once I reached the end f the aisle and turned my cart around, noticing there was nobody other than Eli in the aisle. I bit my lower lip and smiled, placing my foot on the bottom of the cart. I pushed my other foot against the ground, making me move forward as I placed my other foot on the cart also, flying down the aisle.

"Watch out pretty boy!" I called out to Eli, making him look up at me. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of the way, pressing his back against the shelves. I laughed as I flew by him with my curly auburn hair in the wind. I made it to the end of the aisle and quickly jumped down, stopping the cart before I crashed.

"That was such a rush!" I sighed happily as I turned around to see Eli staring at me like I belonged in a mental institution. I smiled as I walked over to him, pushing the cart in front of me.

"Are you _insane_?" He asked.

"No... but maybe a little crazy." I shrugged.

Eli chuckled and shook his head. I smiled as I stared at him, loving how happy he makes me feel. His smile makes me smile, his laugh is just the cutest thing ever, and his eyes... oh his eyes. His eyes are what keeps me sane. Each time I look into them I feel like anything is possible, that once I do go home, I wont be getting yelled at or possibly get a slap in the face. I don't know how I survived without him for all of these years.

Oh god, what am I saying? I shook my head violently, gulping as I realized being _just_ friends with him could be harder than I thought.

"You okay?" I heard Eli ask, making me look up at him, only to see he had the whip cream can up to his lips as he sprayed some in his mouth. I reached up and grabbed the can from him, causing him to give me the 'what the fuck do you think your doing?' look. There was a bit of whip cream on the corner of his lips and I watched as his tongue poked out, licking of the sweet treat. I nearly fainted right then.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, answering his question. "Now stop eating this."

"Why? We're going to pay for it anyways."

I glanced at the can in my hands and smirked, looking back up at him. He looked at me questionably but I only smiled.

"You're right. But why eat it when you can do this?" I then lifted my hand and squirted whip cream on his upper lip, making it look like he had a mustache. I giggled as he crossed his eyes while trying to look down at it.

He poked his tongue out and licked some of it off, muttering, "Hm... you should try some." He lifted his hand and wiped some of the whip cream off and onto his hand, placing it on my cheek. My mouth dropped playfully as I let out a short laugh. He chuckled.

I lifted the can and squirted some on my hand, making Eli's eyes widen. I was about to smack my hand over his face but he dodged it, playfully running away from me. I smirked as I chased after him, turning the corner. I watched as he smirked and ran into another aisle. I quickly followed after him and turned to run into the aisle, only to be stopped by a hard chest.

"Oh my god, I am so sorr-" I stopped mid-sentence, not quite believing who I was looking at.

"Clare?"

I felt as if my chest had been smashed in with a hammer. My heart was racing as my hands began to clench, my eyes threatening to fill over with tears. My breathing was uneven as I stared at the one person who I thought was gone forever. How could this be happening? Now, of all times. It had to be the exact moment I finally thought everything was fine and that things were finally getting better.

My eyes went back in forth between the two people standing in front of me. I only recognized one, and it was obvious the other didn't know who I was either. I finally found my voice and choked out the only word I could.

"Dad?"

* * *

><p><strong>... O_o Did you guys expect that? You probably did, but oh well... what's done is done. So, who do you think is with her Dad? ;)<strong>

**Okay, so before you all get mad at me for making Clare gain feeling for Eli so fast, let me explain. Since Clare has always been with her mom, taking care of her and working so she can help out her mom, she has never had a normal teenage life, therefore, she has never had strong feelings for someone. So know that she is feeling this way towards Eli, she is falling pretty hard, pretty fast. Also, this means she is VERY inexperienced. haha.**

**P.S. For those of who are reading "All About Him" I am still working on the next chapter but I will be updating soon :)**

**Review! :) I would love to here what you guys think about this chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Past Praying For Chapter 4: A mess it grows.

**Sorry I have kind of been kind of on and off with this story. I am having dificulties with it and it takes me a while to write it. I have it all planned out in my head but once i try to write it, it's like i can't. I just sit there and stare at the screen. I'm trying... so please bare with me. :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, and i hope no one is getting bored with this story. Things will be picking up *hint hint* next chapter *hint hint*. :D**

**Thanks to my beta: Guyluver14 for helping me out and for this amazing idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Full summary:<strong> She thought she was beyond praying for; her life was hell on earth. With the need to escape for a night or two, she runs away from home, taking shelter in the home of her friend and the cocky Elijah. But if she thought life was hard, she'll think love is impossible. With her life already being a pain, what happens when a lover is added to it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

"Dad?"

He grinned and I gulped. How could this be happening? He's here; he's standing in front of me. _Right_ in front of me. He's standing right in front of me, right before my eyes, no more than 5 feet away.

"How have you been, Clare-bear?" he asked, taking a step forward, making me take a step back. He looked at me confusedly, but I only cracked a small smile, trying to make him think everything was okay. But it wasn't.

"I've been good." I choked out, obviously lying. "Great even, yeah, everything's… great." I rambled on.

I noticed Eli walking up behind him cautiously, obviously not sure if he should interrupt or not.

"Eli!" I exclaimed, a lot louder then I intended. I walked over and grabbed his hand, pulling him next to me. "Well, this has been a lovely chat, but we really need to go." I tried pulling a confused Eli along with me, but Randall stopped me.

"Wait, I want you to meet someone."

I took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on my face, not even realizing Eli was watching my every move as I turned around. Randall motioned his arm to the girl standing next to him.

"This is Imogen… my step-daughter." He confessed

I scoffed quietly, hoping he didn't hear it. I smiled to the girl who looked about the same age as me and shook her hand. She smiled back and tucked a piece of her straight hair behind her ear. I couldn't help but notice her attire; she had a black dress with red hearts and her tights were black lace. She had a green bag with a red skull on it hanging from her shoulder.

There was an awkward silence, making everyone look around awkwardly.

"Well, it was nice seeing you but we really have to go now." I said, backing up slightly as I dragged Eli along by the arm.

"How is your mother?"

I stopped in my tracks, looking at him in disbelief. I felt rage grow inside me as I stepped forward, looking at him with an angered expression.

"How is my mother?" I asked bitterly. "Oh, she's fine, she's great! She's having the time of her life!" I yelled sarcastically, throwing my arms around. I scoffed, "How do you think she's doing?"

He looked at me, shocked that I would even talk to him like that. "I-I just…"

"You just what?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh, that's right." I held up my hand, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You, the man who walked out on your family, just asked me how my mother is, after you left her for a skank." I turned to Imogen, "No offense."

"None taken." Imogen said, putting her hands up in defense.

"Clare-Bear..." Randall tried to speak, making me snap my head in his direction.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled. "You lost that right when you walked out on us." I said calmly. I took a deep breath and laughed bitterly. "You really want to know how mom is? I'll tell you how she is. Ever since you left, I have been picking up the slack. I have been taking care of her. She tries to drink the pain away and I am always there to make sure that doesn't happen." I said, getting angrier with every word.

"It's not my fault your mother made the wrong decision, Clare." Randall said awful calmly.

I stared at him in complete disbelief, completely forgetting Imogen and Eli were witnessing the entire fight with shocked expressions.

That's when I snapped. "Yes, yes it is! All she wants is a simple explanation as to why you left her! Why you left _us_! Just explain that to me! Why? Why would you leave us like that? With no explanation, now reason, you just got up and left, choosing another family over your _own_! Why would you do that! Just tell me!" I breathed heavily, feeling the tears prick my eyes.

That's all I've ever wanted, was an explanation as to why he chose someone else. That's all I've ever wanted to know. I wanted to know why he wanted to leave us.

He stared at me, opening and closing his mouth, trying to figure out what to say. Imogen was staring at something on the wall, trying her hardest to stay out of this conversation, and I was thankful for that.

"Clare," Randall pleaded with a pathetic frown on his face as he came closer and tried to grab my hand, but I snatched it away.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, smacking his chest. All the anger I had boiled up inside of me exploded. I kept hitting him, wanting so bad for this to be a dream. I was perfectly fine without him in my life and then this happens.

The tears streamed down my face as I yelled at him. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist, pulling me away from my so-called father. Just before I was pulled around the corner, I yelled "I hate you!"

I was turned around to face a very confused and worried Eli. He stared into my eyes, obviously very confused as to what just happened. I broke down and threw my arms around him, crying into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "Not here you don't, come on."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as his hand rested on my head, keeping me close to him. I rested my head on his chest as my arms were around his waist as we both walked out of the grocery store. We made it to his car and he opened the door, letting me climb in. He walked around the other side, climbing in and looking at me. I sniffled and wiped my tears away with my sleeve.

There was an awkward silence for about ten minutes as we just sat there, staring at each other, wondering who was going to speak up first.

"You must think I'm _really_ insane now." I joked, sniffling after.

He didn't respond, only stared at me. I turned my head and stared out the window, not wanting to look at him.

"What are you waiting for? Ask me the one question that's running through your head." I said, knowing he wanted to know what went down between me and my family.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Or not.

I turned my head to look at him, confusion written on my face. "Why _would_ I tell you?"

He sighed and turned to look out the windshield. "Right, we've only known each other for what, a week?" he paused. "Adam told me it took you two years to tell him what was going on in your life." My eyes widened and just as I was about to speak, he beat me to it. "No, he didn't tell me what is actually going on in your life; he just said you have family problems."

I sat back in my seat, pressing my lips to a line. I then realized what was going on. I looked at Eli's worried expression as he stared out the window and realized that he actually cares for me. He actually wanted to know what was going on, he wanted to know what was making me so upset.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak, "My mom's an alcoholic." I started, watching as he turned to look at me. His eyes held wonder and concern, but most of all care. I turned to look out of the windshield, "It started when my dad left us. She just couldn't take the heartache, I guess." I took a deep breath, feeling the wall I have been building up for so many years come crumbling down. "About a year after he left, she started to verbally abuse me."

Eli turned more, moving his body so he was facing me. I was playing with my hands, not sure how to explain this. I have only ever told two people about this and both times I was extremely nervous. But not as nervous as I am now.

"She would always call me worthless, tell me I can't do anything right, tell me everything was my fault and call me awful names. I didn't let it faze me because she was hurting. I figured she would get better in time, but I was wrong." I sighed shakily, closing my eyes. "Then she began to… hit me… if I didn't do something right. She would slap me and yell at me, telling me I was worthless. She hasn't' full on physically abused me, she just gives me what I deserve."

"Clare, don't for one second think that you ever deserve to get beaten. " Eli interrupted.

I felt my bottom lip quiver as I stared out the window. I chocked out a sob and closed my eyes, letting the tears fall. I felt Eli's arms wrap around me and pull me to his chest; I burried my head in the crook of his neck, my arms wrapping around him as my hands were clutching his shirt. Eli kept shushing me, trying to get me calm down as I cried into him. He told me everything was okay, but I knew it wasn't.

I just didn't understand how my father could possibly show up at this time. Why did this have to happen to me? My life was pefectly fine; I was getting along with Eli, Adam had been great to me and let me stay at his house and my mom hasn't tried to contact me. Everything was fine... until now.

I slowly pulled away from Eli, wiping my tears away with my hands. He rubbed my back and I turned to look at him.

"How do I look?" I asked, already knowing that I had black running down my face.

He scrunched his face up, raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth before snapping it shut. "You look great." he squeaked out, making me laugh softly.

I sniffled and lifted my hand, wiping away the dried tears. I laughed bitterly, "I'm so pathetic."

"Your not pathtic," Eli started, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear, his fingers lingering on my cheek. "Everyone cries. I cry."

I rolled my eyes, "Elijah Goldsworthy cries? No way." I teased.

He chuckled, "Don't judge but I cried watching the Titanic."

I laughed, "You watched the Titanic?"

"I was going through a faze, okay? I said don't judge!"

I raised my hands in defense, "I'm not judging."

He smiled at me, making me gasp playfully. "Elijah Goldsworthy just smiled!" I threw my hands up in the air, "I really have seen everything."

"Har har." He joked. I smiled at him inoccently and he chcukled, shaking his head.

I turned to look out the window, watching as my father and his new step-daughter walked to their car, carying a bunch of bags. I sighed as I watched them, trying not to get worked up again. I felt somone take my hand and I knew it was Eli trying to comfort me; I interwtined out fingers.

I turned to look at him and asked, "Can you drive me somewhere?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?"<p>

"Yes."

"You don't have to go alone."

"I need to."

Eli sighed but nodded, "I'll be here if you need anything."

I smiled, "Thanks Eli."

I turned my head and stared at the handel of the hearse. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out. I closed the door and smiled at Eli through the window before turning on my heels and walking up to the front door.

I lifted my hand and kncocked on the door, waiting patiently for the person to answer.

Soon the door opened to reveal a over tired looking woman answer the door. Once she saw me, her eyes widened before she glared at me.

I smiled tentatively, "Hi mom."

_This should be good..._

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Adam won't be getting his groceries anytime soon. -_- lol<strong>

**So? How was it? Sorry if there are any mistakes. I used my friends computer and she didnt have auto correct, which i didn't understand.. oh well.**

**Reviews? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Past Praying For chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. Had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I still don't think it's as good as I wanted to be, but it's what I could do. It always seems better in my head. -_-**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And to _ilovetaylorswift13_ for reviewing on every chapter :) That means a lot! **

**_EmmyGoldsworthy13_**: Thank you! I'm glad you think that :) It means a lot!

* * *

><p><strong>Full summary:<strong> She thought she was beyond praying for; her life was hell on earth. With the need to escape for a night or two, she runs away from home, taking shelter in the home of her friend and the cocky Elijah. But if she thought life was hard, she'll think love is impossible. With her life already being a pain, what happens when a lover is added to it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

Tick, Tock. Tick, Tock. Tick, Tock.

The only sound heard in the room was the sound of the clock ticking. Haunting me. At this point, my mother and I were standing approximately ten feet away from each other. Her arms were crossed as mine stayed by my side, playing with the hem of my shirt as my eyes burned a hole in the floor. She still held that accusing glare on her face, making me not want to look up at her. I chewed on my bottom lip, gazing at anything but my angry mother.

I waited for her to speak, for her to say something. But she didn't. Instead, she walked up to me and breathed heavily, her nostrils flaring. I watched as she brought her hand up, closing my eyes before I felt my head turn to the side forcefully as a sharp pain shot through my cheek. I took a deep breath as I raised my hand and placed it on my cheek, feeling the heat radiating off of it. I turned my head and locked eyes with my mother, suddenly regretting asking Eli to drive me here.

I felt tears prick my eyes as I let out a ragged breath.

"Where were you?" My mother asked, obviously angry with my choice to leave.

"I stayed with Adam." I whispered.

"Why? There was no need for you to go to Adam's when your home is here." she stated bitterly.

"I know, I just… I needed a break." I whispered, so lowly that I barely heard myself. I hoped she didn't catch it, but by the look on her face, I know she did.

"A break?" she scoffed. "A break from what?"

"…You." I whispered, tearing my gaze from the floor to look up at her. She looked shocked when I said this, but the shock was soon replaced with anger.

I squeaked as she brought her hand up and smacked it against my cheek, once again. I held my cheek and breathed deeply as I looked up at her. She held a stern look, no resentment or guilt. The fact she didn't care that she had just hit her daughter hurt more than the slap itself.

I walked around her and into the kitchen, heading to the fridge. I opened the freezer and pulled out the ice-cube tray and grabbing a towel. I placed some ice-cubes into the dish towel and held it up to my cheek. I'd rather not have Eli see me with a swollen cheek. I turned to face my mother again, watching as she walked a little closer to me, but stopping in the middle of the living room. I took a deep breath and walked over to her, leaving quite a bit of space between us.

"I'm sorry, okay. I just… I haven't had a night to myself since… since dad-"

"Don't you dare bring up your father!" She yelled, making me flinch. It was still a touchy subject for her.

I sighed and turned my head slightly, glancing out the window. That's when I noticed Eli was watching us through the hears window. He caught my eye for a moment, but I turned my head away when I felt my mother's presence in front of me. I looked up at her, fearing what she will do next. She moved closer, her nose almost touching mine. She panted, getting angrier with me with each second that passed. I felt her breath against my face and at that moment, I then noticed the smell of alcohol on her breath.

She had been drinking. Why didn't I realize this before?

"I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to bring him up." I told her, expecting her to hit me again, but she only stared at me. "I just needed a few nights to myself. But I'm back now."

She didn't respond, only stared at me, her face emotionless. I took a deep breath, "Do you think you could lay off the drinking?"

She scoffed, "Why would I need to do that? It's not like I'm an alcoholic."

"But you are, mom." I told her sternly.

She looked at me in disbelief. "I am not. Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because it's true." I took a step towards her, placing the home made ice-pack on the table and crossing my arms. "You need help mom. I think you should go to rehab."

"No!" She yelled, her hands finding their way to my shoulders before she pushed me with all of the strength she had in her, causing me to fly back and hit the wall, hearing pictures that hung on he wall fall to the ground with a loud smash. I whimpered as I felt the pain in my back, my eyes closing as I slid to the floor. I placed my hand beside me, hissing as I felt pain my hand. I opened my eyes to look down at my hand, noticing I had placed my hand right over the shattered picture.

I lifted my hand and watched as the blood trickled from it and onto the floor. I glanced up at my mother who stood there, staring at me.

"Still think you don't need help?" I asked, wincing as I tried to raise from the floor, only to fail and fall back down. I breathed out, realizing that it was best if I just stayed put.

I watched as my mother just stood there with her arms crossed, her face clear of any sign of sadness or shock that she had just thrown her daughter into a wall. I felt my lip quiver, realizing she wasn't even my mother again. I lost my mother the same day I lost my father. I closed my eyes and chocked on a sob, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I felt warm tears roll down my cheeks and into the corners of my mouth, letting me taste the salt.

Suddenly, the door to my house was opened and slammed shut, making me jump and snap my eyes open. I narrowed my eyes as I saw Adam staring at me in shock with Eli behind him, his eyes wide as he stared at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

Adam ignored my question and turned to Helen, glaring at her.

"What did you do to her?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing." Helen stated calmly, shrugging her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"Nothing? Does this look like fucking nothing?" Adam began to yell, pointing at me as his gaze stayed fixed on Helen.

She didn't respond, only walked over to the couch and sat down, staring at the wall.

Adam sighed and whispered something to Eli; I watched as Eli nodded his head before Adam ran up the stairs. Eli turned and walked over to me and as he got closer, I could hear the glass crunching under his feet. He slowly knelt down next to me, his face completely shocked as he looked at me. He lifted his hand and placed it over his mouth, his eyes tearing up as he saw the blood dripping from my hand.

He removed his hand from his mouth and took a deep breath, asking,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little scratch." I lied, trying to hide the stinging pain in my hand as he inspected it. "How did Adam get here?" I asked, making him look up into my eyes. I then noticed he was on the verge of tears. I lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek.

"I was watching through he window, just in case something happened. And when I saw that your mom had pushed you, I called Adam, who was already on his way. He came looking for us when we took so long to get groceries." Eli explained, helping me up from the floor. I hissed in pain as he held my hand, pulling me up. I finally stood on my feet, feeling slightly dizzy. I groaned and placed my hand on my head.

Eli tried to help me walk but I pushed him away. "You've done enough, thank you very much." I said bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, following behind me as I walked to the stairs, trying to find Adam.

"It means I didn't need your help. I was perfectly fine before you decided to barge in here." I said, holding onto the stair railing for support. I glanced over and saw Helen was now watching TV, totally ignoring our existence.

"Oh right, cause you were perfectly fine as you sat on the floor, your hand sliced open and glass surrounding you. Yeah, sounds like you had this all under control!" Eli yelled sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the pain that shot through my head. I watched as Adam came down the stairs with one of my suitcases in his hand. He gave Helen a glance before walking out the door and towards his car, placing it in his trunk. He gave Eli a look before climbing in his car and driving off. Eli sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He grabbed my non-sliced-open hand and pulled me through the door of my house. I looked back and took one last glance at my mother before the door closed.

Eli pulled me to his hearse, but before we reached it, I pulled my hand back, making him stop and turn to face me.

"Tell me what's going on." I said sternly.

He sighed, "Adam decided that he doesn't want to take any more chances. He wants you to live with him for a while."

"I have been living with him for a while." I said, confused as to what he's meaning.

He shook his head, "No, you have been spending a few nights there. He wants you to_ live_ with him. He's coming back tomorrow for the rest of your things."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "I can't just up and leave my mom! She needs me!" I can't just leave her. She's a total mess and she shouldn't be alone right now. If he thought he would be wining in this fight, he was wrong.

He scoffed, "She needs you? Clare, the only thing she needs is help. She has been abusing you for god knows how long, and you didn't do shit about it!" He yelled, throwing his hands around. "If Adam and I hadn't come in when we did, it could have been a lot worse. And I don't want to take that chance." He said calmly.

If I didn't feel so dizzy right now, I probably would have realized just how much Eli cares for me. I took a deep breath, trying really hard to not loose my balance. I blinked repeatedly, trying to get my vision to go clear again.

"Clare?" I heard Eli ask as his blurry figure approached me.

I wobbled a bit, trying so hard to stay standing. I put my hands out a bit, trying to find something to help me stay standing. That didn't work. I lost my balance and fell, stumbling down until I felt someone's arms wrapping around me, preventing me from hitting the ground.

"Clare?" Eli voice was heard as I lay there in his arms, my head pounding. "Clare, stay with me." I felt his strong hand being placed on my forehead, then my cheek, caressing it slightly. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I just couldn't fight them "Clare, stay with me."

Eli's soft voice was the last thing I heard before darkness overtook me.

* * *

><p>"Is she okay?"<p>

"She's fine, she just needs some rest."

"Do you know what happened?"

I groaned, placing my hand over my head, feeling something rough hit my forehead instead of my hand. I tried moving my other hand, but wasn't able to. I blinked rapidly, trying to see where I was.

"Guys, she's awake." I heard Eli's voice say. I turned my head and squinted my eyes, my vision finally becoming clear. Eli was sitting beside me on the floor as I lay on a couch. Correction, Adam's couch. I looked down and noticed my hand was wrapped in a bandaged while my other was intertwined in Eli's.

Adam and Audra, Adam's mother, rushed to my side. Audra smiled down at me and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just won the lottery." I said, my voice hoarse. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Eli stated, his hand still intertwined with mine.

"Clare, have you had anything to eat today?" Audra asked. I shook my head, trying ignore the pain in the back of it. "Well, that would be the reason you fainted. That, plus the incident with your mother caused the pain in your head. You hit your head when you hit the wall."

My gaze darted between Eli and Adam, glaring daggers at them. "You told her?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I had to, Clare." Adam spoke up, kneeling next to me. "She needed to know what happened to see if you were okay."

"I don't care if she's a doctor! You still had no right in telling her that!" I yelled angrily as I stood up from the couch, letting go of Eli's hand in the process. Everyone held their hands out, trying to prevent me from falling as I stumbled. I pushed their hands away and began to walk to the stairs.

"Clare, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I know it wasn't my business and that it wasn't my secret to tell but-"

I cut Adam off and started screaming. "Exactly! It wasn't your secret to tell! I trusted you and you did the one thing I dreaded most!" I felt the tears form in my eyes; I blinked, trying to keep them in.

"I'm sorry, but Clare! I care about you and what your mom was doing to you is not okay with me! You are my best friend and I love you, but I can't just sit here while your mom abuses you!" Adam yelled angrily, throwing his arms around. He panted as he stared at me. I felt a warm tear slid down my cheek as I stared at him, my lip quivering. At this point, I completely forgot that Eli and Audra are witnessing this outburst.

"Adam you have to understand that this is my life, and what I choose to do with it is my decision-"

"So your decision is to let your mom pound on you for the rest of your life?" He cut me off, taking me off guard.

I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. I hated to admit it but he did have a point. I was letting my mom beat me.

I chocked on a sob, looking Adam in the eyes. "Adam, what do you expect me to do? I can't just leave her. She needs help, I know that. I've tried to get her to understand that, but it's hard! No matter what I do, she still doesn't get it!" I broke down, covering my face with my hands.

I felt Adam pull me to him, wrapping his arms around me. I buried my head into the crock of his neck and wrapped my arms around him, letting my tears fall. Adam rubbed my back soothingly, trying to calm me down.

"It's gonna be okay. Just… please, stay with me for a while. Just until we can figure out what to do." He whispered in my ear. I swallowed, trying to hydrate my suddenly dry throat and nodded.

We stood there for a while, just holding onto each other. That's what I loved about Adam, he was an incredible friend. He would always be there when I needed him. He was always there to listen. Whenever I was down, he would always try and bring my spirit up.

I slowly pulled away from Adam, lifting my non-bandaged hand and wiped my tears away from my cheeks. Adam smiled softly and lifted his hands and placing them on my cheeks helping me wipe the tears away.

"Thank you." I muttered to him. He smiled and nodded, leaning over and kissing my forehead before pulling me back into a hug.

We pulled away and turned to face Eli and Audra, who were watching us. Audra had a smile on her lips while Eli had his hands in his pockets, his gaze locked on the floor.

"Well, I have to go now. Clare I hope you feel better. And Adam, make sure she eats." She said, eyed Adam seriously. Adam nodded and we all watched as Audra walked out of the house.

Once the door closed behind her, the room was silent. Eli was in the same position as before, Adam was whistling and I stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Well," Adam clapped his hands together, breaking the silence. "I'm going to go get some groceries since you two didn't, and then I'm gonna make Clare some food." He smiled at me and I returned it.

He grabbed his key's from the table before turning on his heels and heading for the door. He waved before walking outside and closing the door behind him.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the couch, glancing at Eli who hadn't moved an inch. He just stood there, staring at the ground. I cleared my throat, trying to get his attention, but he didn't move. What's up with him?

"Eli, are you okay?" I asked, watching as he ignored me. "Eli?" I tried to get his attention, but he kept ignoring me. "Fine, I get it. You don't want to be friends with someone as messed up as me."

I knew this would happen. I knew once he found out how messed up I was, he would want nothing to do with me. This is why I didn't want to get attached to him. I knew if we became friends it would end in disaster.

I watched as he finally looked up at me with an unreadable expression, his bangs covering his eyes partly. His usual smirk was turned into a frown as he spoke, making me bite my lip and look away.

"I want the full story, and I want it _now_."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Tell me what you think! :) I wasn't too sure about this chapter, but I decided to update it anyways. I hope you guy's aren't getting bored with this story!<strong>

**So, I'm going to go work on I Can't Stay away and All About Him! :) Having a bit of trouble with All About Him, so there will be a little bit more wait for that one. Sorry! But I'm doing my best! **

**Review and tell me what you think! :) Also, if your confused as to what happened to Clare, just PM me and I'll explain it to you. :)**


End file.
